


Dona un ‘bacio’ al tuo Witcher

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Lupo bianco [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flash Fic Collection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic basate sulla coppia Geralt/Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lupo bianco [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678786
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: #6hcfanfictionschallenge della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header  
> Personaggio: Jaskier  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVCaSBawDpc; Chamillionaire - Ridin' Dirty

La gelosia del bardo

“Chi non vorrebbe il bacio di una strega pazza che si trasforma in un tornado? Chi non si farebbe maledire da un genio pur di trovarsi lei e i suoi guai sulla strada?

Una creatura così poco volubile che vuole un figlio solo per capriccio, a suo uso e consumo. Salvo poi abbandonarlo appena sarà diventato un peso.

Chi non sarebbe disperato al risveglio, la mattina, quando il suo profumo d’incantamento maledetto svanisce?

Tutti piangerebbero a non poterla stringere. In fondo i suoi occhi da elfo indemoniato non si notano affatto con quel suo aspetto oscuro e dannato” si lamentò Jaskier.

Geralt inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Devo dedurre che tu sia geloso?” domandò.

Jaskier fece una smorfia.

“Ci vai a letto solo perché così puoi dormire in pace grazie alle sue dannate pozioni” brontolò. “Alza il sedere o non riesco a spalmarti la crema lenitiva”.

Geralt si voltò a fatica a faccia in giù, il sangue colava dalle sue diverse ferite.

Jaskier vi passava la crema per poi fasciarlo.

“Devi capire cosa vuoi davvero. Non puoi fingere che sia verso di lei che vanno i tuoi sentimenti. Il retaggio che il destino ha stabilito per te è ben altro, cavaliere che salva i draghi invece che ucciderli” gli ricordò.

Geralt borbottò: “Sai che non mi faccio curare da chiunque? Di te mi fido senza incantesimi. Come hai detto tu, non mi faccio impomatare il culo da chiunque e non avrei rischiato la schiavitù a vita per mano di Yennefer per qualcun altro”. Chiuse gli occhi e ingoiò un gemito, mentre una ferita tirava, andando ad infiammare una cicatrice precedente. “Comunque quelle cose che mi hai detto, segnatele. Starebbero bene in una delle tue fastidiose ballate”.

Jaskier gli diede uno schiaffo sul gluteo e sbuffò.

“Maledizione, ascoltami! Potresti dormire con me invece che con lei! Potresti comunque fidarti” si lamentò.

< Tu non potresti difendermi da un attacco esterno, lei, invece, sì. Può incantare chiunque per trasformarlo in un trastullo sessuale > pensò.

“Con te non ‘dormire’” disse con tono ambiguo.

Jaskier avvampò, finendo di fasciargli il polpaccio.

“Stai fermo, ‘lupo bianco’, questa valle di ‘premure’ deve fare in modo che tu domani possa di nuovo alzarti per combattere”.


	2. Aggressività

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: kink flash challenge!  
> Prompt: visita medica.  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Aggressività

Geralt ringhiò, mostrando i denti.

“Non voglio che quel tipo mi tocchi” ruggì. Si guardò intorno, assottigliando gli occhi, espirando rumorosamente dalle narici.

< Dove diamine è la mia spada! > gridò mentalmente.

“Il cerusico vuole solo assicurarsi che tu non abbia riportati effetti collaterali da quella faccenda col genio. Perché sei così nervoso? Lo sai che gli piace la strega, quindi non puoi certo fraintendere le sue attenzioni” lo rassicurò Jaskier.

Geralt lo afferrò per la maglia, col viso trasfigurato da una smorfia d’ira, e urlò: “Non voglio e basta!”.

Jaskier alzò le mani.

“Tranquillo. Controllo io” gli promise.

[100].


	3. Salvato dall’aggressione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: 4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Salvato dall’aggressione

Jaskier indietreggiò, alzando le mani al cielo, un sorriso gelato sul viso reso bluastro dalla preoccupazione e madido di sudore.

“Signori, gentiluomini, parliamone…” disse garbato. Saltò di lato evitando un affondo, abbassò il capo per schivare un boccale e fece qualche altro passo indietro, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Un omone lo spintonò, facendolo cadere a terra ed un altro gli puntò la spada alla gola.

“Dì le tue preghiere, bardo. Ho intenzione di fartela pagare”.

Jaskier strisciò all’indietro e si diede la spinta, mettendosi a gattoni. La botta gli aveva spaccato il labbro e questo gocciolava copiosamente sangue che gli scivolava lungo il collo.

“Gentil signori, c’è sicuramente un fraintendimento. Io non ho fatto niente di male a nessuno di voi” esalò accondiscendente.

L’uomo con la spada sputò per terra.

Gli rispose: “Ti sei fatto mia moglie, maledetto. Imparerai a non scaldare più i letti degli altri”.

Si udì un gemito e tutti si voltarono, Geralt stese un altro degli assalitori con una testa e altri due colpendoli prima con dei calci alle gambe, spezzandogliele, e poi stendendoli con delle gomitate al volto.

Colpì con le mani unite al mento un altro ancora.

L’omone lo guardò sconcertato, scosse il capo e, vedendo che veniva atterrato anche l’uomo con la spada, partì all’attacco. Mulinò le braccia, gridando, ma Geralt lo stese con un calcio a piedi uniti all’altezza dell’intimità.

Jaskier abbracciò Geralt con trasporto.

“Grazie, grazie…” piagnucolò.

Geralt roteò gli occhi, trascinandolo con sé. “Se continui così, la storia che sei un eunuco sarà la realtà e non una frottola. Vieni, ti curo quella ferita” disse con tono esausto.

Jaskier fece un sorriso storto, i denti sporchi di sangue, la ferita che pulsava e qualche capogiro.

Sussurrò: “Se continui a correre in mio aiuto, potrei non trovare più così interessanti le gentil mogli degli altri”.


	4. Anello debole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la: 4shipshcchallenge di Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart  
> Link pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header

Anello debole

Jaskier rantolava nel letto, incosciente, continuando a vomitare sangue. Il suo gozzo era vistoso e tremava, mentre un rivolo di sangue scivolava anche dal naso.

Geralt utilizzò un fazzoletto per pulirlo, permettendogli di respirare dalle narici.

“Vedi di resistere” ordinò con voce austera.

Yennifer osservò il viso solcato da rughe del Witcher e gli si avvicinò, accarezzandogli le spalle.

“Ti preoccupi davvero tanto per qualcuno che dici non essere neanche tuo amico. Sei disposto a schiavizzarti per salvare qualsiasi essere fastidioso si metta sul tuo cammino?” gli domandò.

Geralt accarezzò la testa del bardo con la mano, sentendo il sudore sotto le dita.

“Resisti, ti riprenderai” sussurrò piano.

Yennifer fece una smorfia.

< Nonostante gl’incantesimi che continuo a lanciargli addosso non ottengo quello che voglio. Da lui ho solo sonnolenza e frasi gentili, ma neanche un briciolo di questo sentimento > pensò.

“Non dovresti così occuparti di lui. Non capisci che ti rende vulnerabile? È l’anello debole del nostro gruppo” disse, dissimulando un tono acido.

Geralt le rispose: “Può essere, ma sono famoso grazie alle sue melodie”.


	5. Perduti dentro ad un sogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: The Witcher, Geralt/Jaskier, non si riesce a vedere il sole all'orizzonte

Perduti dentro ad un sogno

“Non capisco. Il sole dovrebbe essere sorto da almeno un paio di ore. Siamo in estate e fa caldo. Come mai l’alba ritarda?” domandò Geralt, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Mnh? Non me ne sono accorto.

Voi Witcher avete un qualche meridiana interna che calcola il tempo?” chiese Jaskier.

Geralt serrò con forza le redini del cavallo.

Jaskier era seduto sul destriero alle sue spalle, e si teneva al Witcher serrandogli i fianchi con il braccio. Sulle spalle portava la sua lira.

Geralt inspirò un paio di volte e guardò la luna in cielo, si era tinta di rosso.

< Siamo stati imprigionati in un sogno. Abbiamo lasciato il piano reale con una magia di cui non mi sono accorto > pensò.

“Teniamo gli occhi aperti” ordinò. < Meglio non farlo preoccupare. Diventerebbe solo una seccatura > pensò.


	6. Scricchiolio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 29. Scricchiolio  
> » N° parole: 107  
> Lista: PumpNight 2020.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIRBBekzlxk; The Witcher: Toss A Coin To Your Witcher - EPIC ORCHESTRAL VERSION.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Jaskier in the Bath Scene by Teiresias312; https://www.deviantart.com/teiresias312/art/Jaskier-in-the-Bath-Scene-854223606.

Scricchiolio

Jaskier stava steso sul letto, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e le gambe aperte, guardando le spalle di Geralt.

Quest’ultimo se ne stava ritto in piedi alla finestra, i lunghi capelli argentei che gli ricadevano sulle spalle abbronzate, solcate da innumerevoli cicatrici. Lo vide irrigidirsi e portarsi la mano lì dove solitamente teneva la spada.

“Si può sapere perché sei così teso? Non dirmi che non ti è piaciuto” disse il cantastorie. Vide Geralt andare fino alla parete su cui era posata l’arma.

“Ho sentito uno scricchiolio” ribatté secco il Witcher.

Jaskier sospirò, pensando: < Siamo in una locanda di legno, ovvio ci siano >.

[107].


End file.
